Baila Conmigo
by SandraEsRandom
Summary: Dos personas. Una pista. Y una fiesta no muy alegre. ¿O sí? Solo baila y sigue bailando. Responde y corresponde. Tom/Harry. Slash.


La música resuena, es un flamenco, tal vez un tango. ¿Realmente importa? No es como si alguien fuese a sacarte a bailar, en verdad, no es como si alguien fuera a verte, eres casi invisible para los demás, tú lo has querido así y ahora te atienes a las consecuencias.

Pero… ¿Cómo es que has llegado a parar a este lugar? Ah, sí. Estabas tan solitario y aburrido que alguien se ha apiadado de ti y te ha invitado a esta reunión de la cuál tienes tantas ganas de irte… Pero te quedas porque no quieres dejar mal a esa pobre alma que ha tenido consideración contigo. Las pocas personas que te hablan dicen que eres demasiado bueno y no puedes evitar ser así, en el fondo solo quieres hacer felices a todos, no porque seas tan bueno como todos dicen, sino porque no quieres ser un fastidio y como no puedes evitar ser un estorbo pides disculpas desviviéndote por otros.

Sientes pena de ti mismo. Sienten pena de ti.

No lloras, hace mucho que dejaste de llorar, solo molestarías a los que vieran tus lágrimas. Tratas de sonreír cuando otros te dirigen la palabra. Te ves tan pequeño y frágil en el rincón queriendo evitar las miradas de la gente y, a la vez, deseando que te vean.

Nadie te ve.

Excepto yo. Yo puedo verte. Veo todo de ti, sé todo de ti. Al que no ven es a mí.

Me _miran_, me _oyen_, me _dicen. No _me_ ven, no _me _escuchan, no _me_ hablan_.

Estoy tan solo como tú. Pero es un poco diferente. Yo estoy rodeado de personas que conozco, conocidos, pero no son nada cercano a mí. Yo estoy solo interiormente. Tú, mientras, estás solo exteriormente. ¿Por qué? Porque dentro de ti quiero estar yo. No quiero ser malinterpretado, quiero ser importante para ti. Tú haces lo que haces como pidiendo perdón. Yo hago lo que hago para ser notado, no por otros, sino por ti.

Tú pides perdón por estar vivo.

Yo pido que tú, y solo tú, me veas.

¿Qué me importan los demás? Soy imponente, poderoso, puedo tener todo lo que yo quiera si me viene la regalada gana. Si yo quiero puedo hacer que todos se postren a mis pies. Pero no quiero eso para ti. En el fondo agradezco que nadie más haya posado sus ojos en ti, habría explotado de furia y celos si te hubiera visto en brazos de otros moviéndote al compás de la música.

Me acerco a ti. Extiendo mi mano y te sonrío, sin palabras captas el mensaje y tímidamente tomas mi mano y te dejas guiar por mí a la pista. Ahora sí que la gente se ha volteado a verte y todo porque bailas conmigo. Te abochornas pero eso no disminuye nuestro ritmo.

Los hemos dejados boquiabiertos, los dos. Tú y yo. No dejo de mirarte si me es posible, pero he visto las intenciones de otros y he tenido que amenazar a cualquiera que se atreva a intentar separarnos en este momento tan especial. Te ríes un poco, te has dado cuenta de las miradas que les dedico a ellos. Sabes que mi mirada llegaría a hacer mover montañas, poder no me falta, y te hace gracia que use tal cosa para espantarte a los buitres.

Bailamos, y bailamos, y bailamos. Yo no estoy cansado y sé que tú tampoco, y aunque lo estuvieras seguirías bailando conmigo porque, al igual que yo, no quieres que este momento termine. Te aferro más cerca de mí y tú pasas tus brazos por mi cuello. Y si la gente no te miraba hace un buen rato y hace poco rato había quedado boquiabierta, ahora casi todos están de piedra. Tal vez porque yo esté bailando, cosa que no me gusta hacer a menos que sea contigo, claro está. Tal vez porque seas tú el que está bailando, cosa que no haces porque no tienes con quién bailar, pero me tienes a mí, claro está.

Tal vez sea porque somos nosotros dos los que bailamos juntos. Cosa que los demás nunca creyeron ver, pero eso no nos importa, claro está.

Ahora sólo tienes que tener una cosa en mente, no volverás a pedir perdón. Nunca más, y mucho menos por vivir. Ellos deberán pedirte perdón a ti, tu vida vale mucho más que las de ellos. Al menos para mí. Pero si para mí vale tanto pues para los demás también.

Te has resbalado un poco pero no caemos e inmediatamente yo vuelvo a ponernos en orden. Me miras lastimero como… como queriendo pedir perdón. Mi ceño se frunce y pongo un dedo sobre tus labios. Bailemos y sigamos bailando. Sonrío y tú sonríes, al final entiendo, tú correspondes a mis sonrisas sinceramente. Tengo que sonreírte más a menudo.

Y para eso tengo el resto de este baile y muchos otros más.

Me pregunto a qué más corresponderás. Si correspondes a mis movimientos en la pista, a mis miradas, mis sonrisas… Digo tu nombre… _"Harry, Harry, Harry"._ Y tú, como yo esperaba, correspondes con un _"Tom"_ y otro _"Tom"_ y otro más. Entonces te beso. Y tú correspondes.

Sin importarnos si los otros se han desmayado o no, te digo: _"te amo"._

Y tú… **Tú correspondes**:

_-Y yo a ti._

* * *

¡Yay! Aquí Owari/Sandra reportándose escribiendo el capítulo número 27 de Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad (al que le falta un montón). Mientras escribía tuve un tipo de epifanía, fui iluminada por la nefasta verdad... ¡No hay suficiente Tom/Harry! Entonces me asigné una tarea... ¡Inundar al mundo de esa pareja! ¡A ver cómo les quedó el ojo amantes del Drarry!

(Que conste que hay fics Drarrys que merecen la pena ser leídos y, aunque no me guste la pareja, hay autores de dicha pareja que merecen un reconocimiento mayor al que tienen y respeto el Draco/Harry lo suficiente como para no ofender a nadie y admirar sus obras, en estos momentos sólo ando de coña porque son las tres am y no puedo dormir.)

Así que ahora voy a subir tanto Tom/Harry me venga en gana hasta que termine Harry Potter y la Vidente de la Oscuridad ya que pienso pasarme al ámbito de Artemis Fowl o de Naruto, tal vez de Narnia.

Exceso de azúcar, un viejo disco de flamenco, tango y vals de mi tía, y una laptop hacen estragos en mi cabeza. Pero aún así sirven de algo. Otra vez:

_**Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.**_ Este One-Shot no tiene relación con los otros fics a menos que yo diga lo contrario.

**Atte: Owari-san/Sandra.**


End file.
